The Wild Things
by MischievousAngel0923
Summary: There's more to their history than the stories. Facts long ago forgotten by the Quileute tribe. Certain truths that will shake the foundation of both packs. And a group of outsiders who will hopefully help them fix the damage the secrets hidden have done. Blackwater


**AN:** So for a few years I've wanted to write a story that would give Leah the life she deserves. I easily created an anti-imprint one shot but it just wasn't enough. For a while I had two plot possibilities that gradually emerged into one. I forgot about the story for a while and after re-reading another fanfiction I thought about it once again. I had forgotten what the plot outline I had saved on my computer was and began planning a new story in my head only to read what I had saved and realize my new idea and my old outline was exactly the same! This only encouraged me to write the story. To get it out there and give Leah the happy ending I feel she truly deserves

 **This story will explain imprinting in a completely new way. It will also bring about some harsh realities for the tribe and for those affected by the choices their ancestors made and the information that was with-held from them.**

 _***This is an AU Wolf Lake Crossover (after I get a good following/opinions I might place it in the crossover section). Meaning I am using Wolf Lake but you don't need to have seen any of the Episodes or even know what it is as everything will be explained in great detail. Also some of the characters will be different (as much as I loved Sophia and her relationship with Lucas, her character just didn't fit the Alpha female I needed for this) Please remember that this is a crossover so to blend the two together properly I have drastically altered some things._

This takes place during and a few weeks after Breaking Dawn (time jumps around in this story; you know all that wibbly wobbly timey whimey stuff); know that Jacob and his pack are still separated from the others and still patrolling the border between Forks and La Plush and it consist of Jake, Leah, Seth and Embry.

* * *

 _Embry_

He was thankful that Jake broke away from Sam's pack. Though he loved his pack brothers he loved his mother more and that stupid gag order that had been placed on them had caused his relationship with her to suffer greatly.

It wasn't until after the big show down with the Voltaire that he was finally able to find the courage and the time to sit down and tell his mother exactly what he was. It had been absolutely terrifying knowing that it was quite possible she would disown her son or try to send him to a mental institution. Of course the reality of what happened was not what he expected at all, and left him feeling confused and more than a little betrayed.

 _They sat across from each other at their kitchen table. He didn't know it was possible to feel this nervous… his fisted hands actually felt clammy. He cleared his throat and looked up at his mother who sat in unnervingly calm with a cup of her favorite hot tea clasped in her hands, "Mom I know that these past month I've been…different" he began._

 _She frowned in a way that seemed to say 'I know exactly what you have been up to.'_

 _His shook his thoughts away, took a deep breath and continued to explain to her that the stories of Taha Taki were true and he was one of the chosen warriors; part of a pack of shifters. He closed his eyes as he fully expected her to angrily yell at him for lying and making up stories until he took her outside to prove the truth._

 _Instead she remained quiet and impassive. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I knew it" she whispered with a small smile and then she frowned again, "why the hell didn't you tell me before!" his mother suddenly cried out angrily._

 _Embry began to open his mouth to answer but his mother got up and shocked him with an angry rant that he struggled to follow, "never mind I know exactly why you couldn't tell me. Stupid Councils and Alphas with their stupid gag orders! It's a wonder any of you Flipped safely! I take it that your pack is the group of boys and girls you are always hanging out with?" He nodded his eyes wide and confused, "yea, well actually only Leah is a wolf the rest are imprints which means…"he trailed off as things seemed to snap quickly into place for his mother and her eyes suddenly glowed like a wolf's._

 _He blinked confused and totally unsure at what was going on and if what he had just seen was real. The fact his mother didn't even ask what an imprint was caused a foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach. Her face turned to stone, which was never a good sign, in a way it was her using every curse in every religion, every foul word possible without even speaking._

" _I see," was her eerily calm reply, "I think I need to call Sherman, it's about time that this council was put in their place. Allowing imprinting! And I bet they told you it was the gods fate!" She snapped furiously and continued to angrily mumble as she rushed over to her purse and began to dig for her cell phone. All the while Embry sat shocked as his mind raced to figure out what the hell was going on._

 _He watched her as she stormed outside lecturing to this…Sherman, over her phone. Her left hand waved erratically as she did when she would lectured him in fury. He watched as her shoulders slumped a little and she nodded her head before she hung up the phone and walked back inside._

 _She paused in the door way and looked at him with a weary smile, "I guess we have a lot to talk about hmm puppy?" Embry swallowed a little before he nodded his head and stood up and walked outdoors ready to show her his secret. She followed behind him silently as they headed to the edge of the woods. He hurried behind the bushes and phased into his wolf form before walking out toward his mother who reached out a touched his coat with a gentle smile, "you look just like your father" she whispered with tears brimming in her eyes._

 _Embry looked at her confused, unsure as his mother meant. He hurried behind the brush and phased back into his human form, "Mom, what the hell are you talking about?" he asked loudly and he pulled his shorts on. He started to walk back toward her as he pulled his shirt over his head, "how did you eve…" the question froze on his lips as he stared at the grey wolf that now sat where his mother had just stood, her clothes crumpled next to it. He blinked twice trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Thousands of questions filled his mind but only one phrase tumbled out._

" _Holy shit"_


End file.
